Been Here All Along
by help-me-think-of-a-name
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were five years old. Bella's on the chess team, in the marching band and gets straight A's in every subject. Edward's captain of the football team and 'Mr Popular'. Will they ever be together? AH OOC R&R!
1. Wanna Be Friends?

**Hey! Here's my new story! Yes it's ANOTHER 'you belong with me' songfic but please give it a go! It's different! **

**I'm sorry it doesn't sound like it's in the POV of a 5 yr old but, believe me, if I could swap brains with a 5 yr old for an hour I would!!**

**BPOV**

Lying on my old, blue bed, I turned my head slightly to glance out my bedroom. There he lay: My neighbour, my best friend, my Edward. Strange to think that so much time had passed, yet, so little had changed.

**May 12, 1997**

"Bella!" Called Mum from downstairs, "come on! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

I sat on my bed with my arms folded as I heard the light footsteps racing up the stairs. The door flew open and there stood my mother, hands on hips, eyebrow raised.

"Bella, we've been over this before. We have to move, your Daddy has to go for work and it'll be better for all of us," she started, sitting down on my bed next to me.

Yes, we had been over this before, many, many times. But she refused to see the many problems this move would cause. "It's my birthday in..." I counted my fingers, "Five months," I continued, holding up my hand and wiggling the fingers at her.

"Yes, honey, I know," said mum, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "you can still have your birthday in Forks."

"I'm turning six!" I retorted, adding another finger, "six is a big number mum! Everyone has their sixth birthday at Butterfly Kingdom! Forks doesn't have a Butterfly Kingdom!"

"Honey, calm down!" soothed mum, pulling me onto her lap, "we can do something else for your birthday, something far better than Butterfly Kingdom! It'll be fine. You're gonna go to a new school, make heaps of friends and have lots of fun!"

I sighed in defeat, "fine, I'll come," I said, hopping off her lap and heading for the door. I turned round before stepping through the doorway, "But ONLY if we stop for ice cream on the way," I added, flashing her an innocent smile.

*

"Welcome to Forks," mum read the tiny green sign as we drove into the small, unknown town. Who names a town after something you eat with anyway?!

I stared out the rain stained window. Everything was so green! Like broccoli! Ugh. As we drove up the wet driveway of our new house, I made a mental note to never eat broccoli again: It seemed to make everything look green.

Daddy stopped the car and we started to unbuckle our seatbelts. The house looked alright: tall and white, there was a big tree out the front just asking for a tree house. I pulled my Dora bag out of the car and headed for the door. Luckily, the rain had stopped so we were able to unpack the car without getting drenched.

"Hello neighbours!"

I turned around to see a family heading towards us.

"We live at the house just next door," continued the mother, a kind-looking, brown haired woman with a round tummy, pointing at the brown house next door to ours. "I'm Esme," she said, "and this is my husband, Carlisle," she continued, motioning towards the tall, blonde man standing next to her. "And this is Alice and Edward," she said, placing a hand on top of the heads of a short, black haired girl who looked about three years old and a taller, bronze haired boy who looked about my age.

"We thought you might need some help unloading the car," added Carlisle with a kind smile.

"That would be great, thanks," replied Dad.

"Oh, I'm Renee, this is my husband Charlie and our daughter Bella," said mum quickly, clearly in a rush to get back to the car before the rain started again.

As they began unloading the heavy stuff I turned toward the door again.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me. I whipped back round to see the boy my age running toward me.

"Hi," I replied with a small wave.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he smiled, holding out his hand.

I giggled at the gesture, "Bella Swan," I said, mimicking his grown-up act and shaking his hand.

"Wanna be friends?" he asked

"Sure."

**Soooooo... What'd you think?! Love it? Hated it? Let me know! Be kind! Rewind!! (love that movie!) I mean.... REVIEW!!!!!!!! = )**


	2. Window Notes

**And here's your next chapter! 4 days! I'm pretty sure that's a record! I just thought I'd let you all know that I'm thinking about changing my name... well, it was gonna happen sooner or later! 'Help-me-think-of-a-name' I kind of meant it in the literal sense... So if anyone has any ideas for a good pen name that'd be great! I'm currently considering something along the lines of 'the real Alice Cullen' as I love Alice AND I'm EXACTLY 4 foot 9! Lol! Isn't that awesome?! So don't be alarmed when it changes! I'm also making a banner for this story, which is heaps of fun! I'll be posting it somewhere soon (not till around the same time I post a new chapter). But I was just wondering if anyone knew a good place to post it? I'm thinking about making one of those 'blogspot' things because that's the way I've seen some other people do it but if anyone knows of anything better I'd be really grateful! Thanks! Oh, and I ALSO need to say that I'm pretty sure all of this story is gonna be in BPOV so I'm not gonna bother putting that at the start of every chapter! If it's ever in someone else's POV, I'll let you know! Now, If anyone has bothered to read all of this ridiculously long authors note, I would just like to say... ENJOY!**

He turned his head too, flashing me one of his dazzling smiles. The way his cheeks flushed as the corners of his lips slowly turned up, highlighting his dimples. The way his snowy white teeth seemed to brighten the world and send me into a daze. I remember when I gave him the 'limited edition Darth Vader action figure' for his his eighth birthday; I told him that "If he didn't stop smiling we'd all go blind".

I sighed and smiled back, before sitting up and writing a window note.

_WUU2?_

I know he hates it when I use text language but, hey, it's quicker and it uses less paper: what can I say? I'm a sucker for greenies!

I chuckled to myself as I remembered the time we invented our 'window notes'. After we found out our bedrooms were directly opposite one another and spent about five minutes running around like headless chickens ; we realised that we couldn't actually talk to each other. So after spending the rest of the day frowning at each other and scratching our heads, I noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. I fished around for a pen, wrote 'HI' and held it up in front of the window. He did the same and we laughed at ourselves before deciding we should call them our 'window notes'. Not the most original idea, I know, but we were only five years old! Cut us some slack!

His face suddenly dropped. He sighed and sat up before holding up:

_Out_

I grinned, I had almost forgotten it was his younger brother, Emmett's 12th birthday. It was a Swan-Cullen tradition to go to La Tino's Pizza parlour for everyone's birthday dinner. We had been going since I can remember.

I glanced up at the clock, Five o'clock! I jumped up and quickly wrote:

_Almst 4got! Gotta get ready! C u at 6!_

He frowned and shook his head. As I headed for the curtains, he held up:

_Tanya_

I scrunched up my face, 'what?' I mouthed. Tanya? What did that slut have to do with Emmett's

Birthday dinner?

He shook his head again and wrote:

_I'm going out with Tanya tonight_

My heart dropped. I rushed back to my bed and held up:

_But it's Emmett's birthday dinner!_

I couldn't help but feel overcome with grief; Edward had always been so family oriented, it was one

Of the many things I loved about him. How could he let a girl get in the way of that! I felt like

Punching something but I'd probably just look pathetic.

He pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He always did this when he was stressed,

Apparently it helps relieve tension. I tried it once, no such luck. He sighed and wrote:

_I know. And I wish I could be there, I really do! It's just.... well, you know how she gets..._

That was it. That was the last straw. I snapped.

_NO! I do not 'know how she gets'! And I cannot BELIEVE you're letting that piece of dirt get in the way of your own family! Can you even contemplate how pathetic you sound right now! YOU DISGUST ME!!!_

And I stood up and stormed out of the room.

Well.... ok, that wasn't exactly how it went... but that was EXACTLY what I wanted to do at that

Moment. But, because I'm Bella Swan, because I'm a sad little wuss who wouldn't dare confront

Anyone: I just sat there, closed my eyes, counted to ten and wrote:

_Yes, of course. Have fun!_

Before getting up, closing the curtains and getting ready for dinner. Like the sad little wuss that I am.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine I know you better than that, hey what ya doing with a girl like that?_

**Soooo... what did you think? I'm guessing you were all sitting there going 'ugh, what a cheese-fest!' but anywho.... let me know what you think! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Or else........................**

**Oh and I'm really sorry my chapters are so short I just don't have a huge amount of time on the computer and I like to get chapters up as soon as possible! = )**


	3. Playdoughified Pizza

**SORRY!!!!! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I am so, so, so, so, so SORRY! I haven't updated in AGES! But it's not my fault! (although my family might tell you otherwise...). **

**First of all I had a HUGE music assignment to do! And my stupid music teacher forgot to tell us about it so I had 8 weeks' worth of work to do in a week! Yeah, not kidding. And then our computer crashed (apparently because I downloaded frostwire, yeah, whatever).**

**But, never fear! The computer is now working! And I have an update at last! But first I would like to say CONGRATULATIONS to Taylor Swift for winning best female video at the vmas! And lets all throw rotten tomatoes at Kanye West!**

**Now... I've decided not to change my name... for a number of reasons:**

**1) I quite like 'help-me-think-of-a-name'...it has a nice ring to it...**

**2) I've already used that name to make my blog**

**3) 'The real Alice Cullen' is such an unoriginal name and no-one came up with anything else!**

**Yeah, that's pretty much it.... In other news: I've finished my banner! Woo Hoo!!! Here it is: **

**./_nha03SvKxIY/Sp4vvAq3fDI/AAAAAAAAAAU/2fYY1qBteV0/s1600-h/been+here+all+along+**

**And the link to my blog where I've posted it (and will be adding pictures of people from the story) is on my profile! COMMENT!**

**And that's all for today!**

**ENJOY!**

As I sat in the corner of our usual La Tino's booth, ripping my pizza, yet, failing to actually eat it. I couldn't help but feel overcome with grief, anger, sadness... just so many mixed emotions; I just don't know what to think. How dare she make him take her out on Emmett's birthday! How dare he let her!

Ok, hang on Bella, calm down, you're completely over reacting! It's just a stupid birthday dinner! Who really cares?!

Ha, I almost laughed out loud, who really cares?

Hmmm...How about...me.

I sighed, I'm so lame. Honestly, it's a Saturday night; almost every teenager in America will be out partying and where am I?

I'm sitting in the corner, demolishing a perfectly good piece of pizza and brooding over my neighbour's personal life.

Two words: I SUCK

But he's not just a neighbour, is he? He's my best friend, we've been through everything together, he's my Edward.

Argh! Listen to yourself! You sound like some sort of sappy romance book! What the hell is wrong with you! Get a grip!

Ugh, I never understood Edward's taste in women, I pondered as I fiddled with my straw.

I mean, really, ever since we were thirteen he's been dating every blonde bimbo he laid eyes on. And ever since he was appointed captain of the football team he's done the rounds of the cheerleading squad. Twice.

He probably thinks he's not good enough for anyone worthwhile...

NO! Don't pity him! He's blown you AND his family off for the captain of the cheerleading squad! Be ANGRY! Don't give him sympathy! 'He probably thinks he's not good enough for anyone worthwhile' PFFT! AS IF! He probably just thinks they're an easy ride.

Ugh, I felt like I was gonna throw up.

Why am I getting so worked up about this? Who he dates is none of my business!

I t's just that... I don't know... It almost feels like a whole part of him has just been whisked away...by HER.

And the fact that he's letting her do that, the fact that he can't even SEE that she's doing that just angers me so much!

"Bella? Bella, honey, let go of the pizza," It was mom.

I looked down at my hands to see I had been squeezing the shreds of pizza in my hand so forcefully, it kinda looked like play dough...

"Sorry," I murmured, dropping the dough onto my plate before heading to the bathroom to wash the sauce off my hands.

The La Tino's ladies room wasn't all too different from the rest of the restaurant; Red, white and green, with wooden doors and venetian landscape paintings. As I washed my hands in the clear glass sink, I tried hard not to think of Edward.

I tried to think of other, happier things. Things like bunnies in meadows and fairies in tree trunks. But it didn't work; I just ended up seeing Edward running around WITH the bunnies and then Edwards face appeared on the fairies' bodies.

I shuddered; that's slightly creepy...

I hurried out the door and back to the table, where I took a big gulp of coke and hoped the brain freeze would wipe those images from my mind.

I looked at my watch; 6:30! We'd only been here half an hour! Great...

I stared longingly at the door, as much as I'm meant to hate Edward at the moment, I just can't help hoping he'll bound through that door, stroll up to our table, exclaim he's been an idiot, sit down next to me and we'll spend the rest of the evening eating pizza, drinking coke and talking about our latest English assignment...any minute now...

I laughed at myself, what am I doing? I seriously need to get out more, I need a LIFE.

I picked up a slice of – non-playdoughified – pizza and looked back at the door. HA! I must be hallucinating! That brain freeze has done things to my head...

Correct me if I'm wrong but Edward Cullen has just entered the building.

**Soooo... what did you think? Total cheese-fest again? Let me know! 31 reviews gets an update! And that means EVERYONE has to review! So, all you non-reviewers, don't let everyone else down!**

**AND could you all PLEASE read "Witness Protection Program" by Unikenzie?! It's on my favourite stories! It's REALLY good! Here's the summary:**

Bella and Edward were in love. Bella witnesses a crime and is put in the witness protection program, changing everything about herself. What happens when 3 years later she moves to Forks and finds herself back in the world she thought she had left forever.

**SO READ!!!! After you've reviewed ofcourse!**


	4. Shakespeare the rapper

**Hello! **

**Well, well, well, I must say I'm very disappointed! Out of my 36 readers I've only got 11 reviews! I have to admit I was considering not updating until I got the 31 reviews I asked for! But it's the school holidays and I don't think I'd last without writing fanfiction! So I've decided on a different tactic to get my reviews! I got the idea from Kambria Rain (author of 'bella swan: kidnapper' awesome story!) And it is: REVIEWERS GET A PREVIEW!!!!**

**Sorry about the bad link to my banner in the last chapter! Don't know what happened there! Just go on to my profile and click on my homepage! Hope you like it! Comment please!**

**ENJOY!!**

He turned straight to our table and waved, I waved back, my goofy grin turning down when I saw who followed him through the door.

I tried not to scowl as they made their way over to us. I really did! I mean, come on! It was bad enough that he had blown us off but this was just too far.

Tanya.

Tanya Denali; captain of the cheerleading squad, official school slut and current girlfriend of Edward Cullen.

I sighed, of course he wasn't alone, that would just be too perfect, too perfect for me and my pathetic life.

I averted my eyes as they came closer, I didn't need to look at her face for longer than necessary. It disgusted me to just get a glimpse of her.

"Oh, look!" screeched my mother, completely oblivious to my sudden mood change – hang on, what mood change? I've kinda been moping all evening...-, "It's Edward!"

"Edward! You made it!" cried Esme, "and who's this?" she asked, motioning towards Tanya.

Ha! I almost laughed, of course they didn't know about Tanya, they'd only been dating a couple of days and Edward tended to avoid telling his family about his girlfriends since they usually lasted less than a week. I wonder what's so different this time.

"Hey everyone!" he replied, I risked looking up – big mistake – he flashed me one of his dazzling smiles, making my heart melt, how could I stay angry at him now?

"This is Tanya," he continued, placing his arm around her waist, ugh, I covered my mouth to prevent vomiting, "my girlfriend."

"Oh," grinned mum and Esme, "how wonderful! It's lovely to meet you!" continued Esme.

"It's lovely to meet you to Mrs Cullen," she replied in the most sickeningly sweet voice.

What the hell?! _It's lovely to meet you too Mrs Cullen_?! Ok, this is NOT the same Tanya. This is NOT the girl who, when asked to recite five well known William Shakespeare quotes, replies: "Like, as in the rapper?". This is NOT the girl who spends her free periods making out with the entire football team. This is NOT Tanya Denali!

"Oh please, call me Esme, dear," smiled Esme, before proceeding to introduce the rest of the table, "this is Edwards sister, Alice, their brother, Emmett, and their Dad, Carlisle," she began, quickly motioning around the table. "And these are our neighbours: Renee, Charlie, their youngest daughter Rosalie and I presume you already know Bella since you must go to Forks high?"

"Oh, of course! Bella! I'm sorry I didn't notice you there!" smiled Tanya, I smirked back, who the hell is this girl?

"Come on everyone! Budge over!" laughed Edward, ugh, this was getting too happy families for me.

Everyone squeezed together round the small booth, Tanya slid in first, next to me.

I held my breath to stop myself from retching at the overpowering stench of her perfume.

"So, Bella, how are you getting along with your English project?" she asked, flipping her (badly) bleached blonde hair.

"Umm, good thanks," I replied suspiciously, "I, uh, finished it last night."

She nearly coughed up her coke (actually it was my coke but nobody seemed to notice her take it), "but, but we got it three days ago!" she cried.

"Uh, yeah, and it's due in two days," I replied as if talking to a three year old.

"But, but, but," she spluttered, of course no one noticed the retard sitting next to me, coughing up her coke and failing to complete a full sentence.

Suddenly she straightened up, "yeah, well, I finished it last night too," she said quickly before turning to Edward and asking how long the chips would be.

I rolled my eyes and started on another piece of pizza.

"So, I hear it's someone's birthday?!" she smiled at Emmett through her dark red lips, "12? Wow! Big number!" she continued, fluttering her light blue eyelids and long black eyelashes. Honestly! What is with these cheerleaders and their overly done make up?! She also had on thick black eyeliner and excessive foundation and blush, ugh.

He nodded, obviously not very interested in her. Ha, you and me both kid.

"Excuse me," I said, getting up and heading for the bathroom, hoping to get a break from one of the worst nights of my life.

**What did you think? Oh and remember to check out 'Witness Protection Program'! **

**REVIEWERS GET A PREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Evil Twins

**HELLO AGAIN!!!!!**

**Here's another update! It's a long one this time (well, longer than usual!)**

**Remember to check out my banner! It's at: help-me-think-of-a-name (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Sorry I had to write it like that! Doing a proper link doesn't seem to work on here! So go look at it and comment! (you don't have to have a blog to comment! Just click on the little hyperlink that says **_**0 comments **_**and then click **_**post a comment**_**!) or you can mention it in your review! Just so I know my hard work hasn't been wasted! = ) **

**WARNING: Contains coarse language!**

**Ok, this is the first time I've sworn in fanfiction! (well, except 'shit' in **_**The Buddy System...OF DOOM! **_**But that's not that bad!) I'm most definitely NOT a fan of swearing! And I admit I'm not proud of writing it in here and I felt really awkward and uncomfortable doing so but I had to, to portray the character correctly! I'm really, really sorry if I offend anyone!**

**ENJOY!**

As I washed my hands in the familiar sink the door creaked open and I heard the click clacking of high heels. I looked up to see sauntering towards me, in her hot pink halter neck top and pitch black mini skirt, none other than Tanya Denali.

"Your _mother _told me to come check on you, since you've been in here, like, 20 minutes," she said in a bored voice, analysing her freakishly long green finger nails.

"Uh, yeah I'll be out in a minute," I replied, she'd obviously decided to lay off her stupid charade now that it was just the two of us.

She walked over to the sinks and started re applying her lipstick, I just stood there waiting for her to leave so I could get back to staring at the paintings and wasting another 10 minutes or so.

"What the fuck are you looking at bitch?" she accused.

"Pardon?" I asked, a bit taken aback by her statement.

"Listen here, I'm only here to make Eddie happy. Maybe if I get in the good books with his fucking parents we'll stay together longer than last time. I mean, he's pretty fucking frigid for the captain of the football team! Three days and we never even got past first base!" She cried, waving her hands around, while I just stood there with my mouth wide open like a moron.

"If we stay together for at least 2 fucking weeks, we should get to fourth base! I've just got to be a good little girl for mama and papa," she fake smiled, fluttering her eyelashes, "Just stay out of my way bitch." She added before turning back to the mirror and adding more blush.

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised I could talk after that, that attack? I don't know what to call it; attack? Admission?

"Oh, don't play dumb! I see the way you look at him! As if you'd ever fucking have a chance! HA! He wouldn't touch you with a four foot pole!"

"So what's the problem then? If he 'wouldn't touch me with a four foot pole'" I made little quotation marks with my fingers, "then why are you attacking me? Why are you acting like I'm such a threat?" Wow, I honestly can't believe I just said that! I don't know what came over me.

Tanya stepped back, obviously also surprised I had managed to find the courage to say that, "just, just, just back off alright! If we're gonna last 2 weeks and finally hit a home fucking run we don't need you getting in the way!" she yelled before storming out of the bathroom.

I slumped against the wall, slightly exhausted by that surprising ordeal.

Great, just great, so now I know that she's just using him to prove that she's done the whole football team but I can't tell him because if I do then Tanya and her stupid cheerleaders will probably do everything in their power to make my life a living hell.

Great, just great, well isn't my life just peachy!

Well, I better get back to the table before mum sends her back in again. I pulled open the big door and headed back to the table where I could see Tanya standing at the table and waving her arms round, a mad look on her face.

"And then she slapped me Eddie! She slapped me! And screeched that I need to stay away from you or she'll, she'll, she'll..." she cried before bursting into crocodile tears.

"Really Tanya? Bella wouldn't do something like that!" said Edward, standing up and throwing his arms around her just as I got to the table.

"What?" I asked, trying not to yell, what the hell is this girl's problem?!

"Tanya claims that you yelled at her in the bathroom," said Alice disbelievingly, "She says you told her that Edward's yours and she needs to keep her hands off of him and that when she tried to argue, you slapped her and said you'd come after her if she didn't stay away from him"

"WHAT?!" I cried, "I never said that!"

"Of course you didn't," said Alice.

"See Tanya? It must have been her evil twin or something!" laughed Edward.

She pushed him off her and grabbed her bag, "EVIL TWIN?!" she yelled, "EVIL TWIN?! HOW DUMB DO YOU THINK I AM?! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER SIDE OVER MINE!" she finished before turning on her heel and marching out of the restaurant.

Looks like the act's been blown.

"Well, she seemed nice," said Dad sarcastically as Edward sat down, his head in his hands.

"Oh, well, I'm sure she was just having a bad day," smiled Esme.

I sighed and tried to block everyone out, I sat down next to Edward and pulled the chips over towards us. He didn't move.

"Come on, Edward, you might as well eat something," I tried, tipping the bowl in front of him.

He sighed and lowered his hands, picking up a chip. Here we go again, it was always the same old story; Edward dates a cheerleader, Edward gets dumped, Bella picks up the pieces, Edward dates a cheerleader, Edward gets dumped, Bella picks up the pieces, Edward dates a cheerleader...

"I'm sure she'll come around, Edward, she just needs a break," and then it was always the same old lines; _she just needs a break, you're too good for her, she'll be back, _blah, blah, blah.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled, eating his chip.

"Hey, Edward," I nudged him, "a guy walks into a bar and orders a pint of 'magic beer', he drinks it and then flies right round the room."

He laughed, before taking another bite of his chip.

"Then another guy, who had been sitting there, watching, goes 'I'll have a pint o' that magic beer!'" I continued, "so the bar tender pours him a pint, he drinks it, runs to the window, jumps out and falls flat on his face!"

He laughed again, the sides of his mouth pulling up to reveal those amazing dimples...

"Then the bar tender turns to the first guy and says 'You know, superman, you're a bastard when you're drunk!'" I finished.

He laughed again, took a sip of his coke and said, "You know how many times you've told me that joke?"

"I know," I grinned, "works everytime."

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry, I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams think I know where you belong think I know it's with me._

**Reviewers get a preview!!!! (let me know what you thought of the last one! (preview)) **


	6. Bella's Lullaby

Suddenly Edward's phone buzzed, "Tanya," he whispered before getting up from the table and heading outside to answer.

"I don't like her," Emmett stated.

I laughed, glancing over to the door to see Edward, phone glued to his ear, hand running through his hair.

"What _was_ all that about," inquired my mother, "I know you wouldn't say all those things, Bella."

"Yeah," added Alice, "What happened in there?"

"Oh, nothing," I answered pathetically, "She's just a bit of a nutter I guess." We laughed.

"But seriously though, Bella, what's she like at school? It doesn't sound like she's a very good match for our Edward, making up lies, causing a scene..." asked Esme.

I refrained from blurting out, "well, she's a slut, an idiot, a Barbie, a tart, a skank, a..." instead I just said, "well, she's..." hmmm, whats the perfect word? Stupid? Slutty? A total bimbo? "...adequate."

Alice spat out her lemonade, "ADEQUATE?!," she burst out, "she's a WHORE!"

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" screeched Esme, "WE DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE! ESPECIALLY AT THE DINNER TABLE!"

"Umm, I'll just go check Edward's alright..." I mumbled, quickly heading for the door.

**********************************************************************************

"Of course I love you!," pleaded an exhausted Edward,

"Yes."

"No."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, I know, it was a stupid thing to say!"

"Yes."

"No, but."

"Baby, it's just, I've known Bella almost my whole life, she'd never do something like that!"

I sighed, folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the restaurant wall, Edward hadn't noticed I was there yet as he paced back and forth, running his free hand through his hair or pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger; how dare that skank cause him this pain! Ugh, she doesn't even care about him! She doesn't appreciate him at all! She's just using him, once she's got what she wants she'll just toss him aside. I felt my eyes sting as I stood there, watching him, thinking about all this.

"Tanya, please, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"I'll be there in five,"

"Yeah, see you soon,"

He closed his phone and sighed, wiping his brow.

"I'll be there in five?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He jumped and turned around, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," I replied, stuffing my hands into the warm pockets of my sesame street hoodie and pushing myself off the wall.

"Oh, well, Tanya walked to the nearest bus stop but, uh..."

"Couldn't figure out the bus schedule?" I finished for him.

"Uh...yeah..well, I, uh, said I'd go pick her up," he said nervously.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, uh, she hasn't got any other way to get home."

"Hang on," I started walking further towards him, holding up my right hand, "did she not just make up some stupid story about me, completely humiliate our families and just stomp right out of here like some spoilt kid?" I tried not to raise my voice but, come on, this was getting ridiculous! I could hardly believe my ears.

"Uh, yeah, but, uh," he ran his hand through his hair, trying to come up with a decent excuse.

I stayed standing there, glaring at him, I didn't want to fight, we never fight. I always just let things pass, you know? Not wanting to cause any problems. I don't like fighting, especially with Edward, that's why I never argue, I never voice my opinions about his stupid girlfriends. But this was too far, way too far, I am so over this.

"You know what Edward?" _ok, this is it, I can do this, just do it, it'll be alright, come on_, "just, just, just," _come on, here goes_, I sighed, "just go," _wuss._

"You're the best Bella," he smiled, "I knew you'd understand."

"Yeah, whatever," I waved him off; he opened up his arms and pulled me into his warm embrace. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest.

"You know I love you right?" he whispered into my ear, I shivered at his warm breath on my ear in the cold night air.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "love you too."

I felt a tear slip as I realised how easily he throws that phrase around, _of course I love you! _I don't mean any more to him than that slut waiting for him at the bus stop.

I pulled away, hastily wiping my eyes before he could see, "you'd better get going, she'll get cold soon in that short skirt," I laughed.

"Yeah," he whispered, "can you explain?" he added, nodding his head towards our table through the glass door.

"Ummm, yeah sure," I mumbled.

"Thanks, see you later," He replied, quickly pecking me on the cheek before running towards the silver Volvo he won in a nationwide music competition last year.

I smiled at the memory; he had won with my song. "Bella's Lullaby" he called it, he had composed it as a 15th birthday present 2 years ago, recorded it for me too so I could listen to it whenever I wanted.

He plays the Piano beautifully, when I saw the competition advertised on the internet I had urged him to enter, I didn't find out he'd entered my song until he won. Of course I cried, when I found out, it's kind of a habit of mine.

I opened the door and headed back to the table.

"What happened to Edward, dear?" asked Esme.

"Umm, he had to go pick up Tanya," I mumbled.

"What?" asked Carlisle, "But she walked out in fumes!"

"Yeah, well, she couldn't get home so he had to go pick her up from the bus stop."

"But if she was at the bus stop couldn't she have gotten the bus?" asked mum.

"Obviously not," I replied glumly.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S A CLASSIC!" boomed Emmett, pounding his fists on the table.

"Emmett!" scolded my 11 year old sister, she'd be the same age as Emmett in about five months but they banter like an old married couple, "you're spilling the drinks!"

"Well, excuuuuse me!" he laughed.

"It's getting late," said Dad, extinguishing the fumes before they started, "we'd better get going."

**********************************************************************************

As we drove up the slippery driveway I noticed Edward's car already sitting in their drive.

I jumped out of the car and rushed through the door, ignoring the confused questions being thrown at me from my family.

I raced up the stairs and burst through my bedroom door, immediately heading for the window. A wave of relief washed over me as I saw Edward wasn't in his bedroom yet.

I shut the curtains tight; I didn't feel like facing him again tonight.

**URGENT! READ BELOW!!!!!**

**Ok, I need to make sure you guys are reading my A/N's because there's usually important stuff here!**

**1) Banner, if you haven't been reading my previous A/N's then you won't know that I've made a banner for this story! It's at: help-me-think-of-a-name(dot)blogspot(dot)com! So just copy that address and paste it into the address box! Or you can click on the link to my homepage on my profile! Comment please! Sorry if it feels like I'm nagging about this! It's just that I spent heaps of time on this banner but nobody's seen it! Would you go look at it if I tell you there's a REALLY cute pic of 5 yr old Edward and Bella? Yeah... I thought so, so go look at it, click '0 comments' then click 'post a comment' = )**

**2) I might be starting a new story soon, not sure what it's gonna be called but it will feature a bitchy Bella and an Irish heartthrob Edward! So keep your eyes open for that!**

**Now, REVIEW! And remember: REVIEWERS GET A PREVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Falling In Love With Edward Cullen

**This Chapter is dedicated to **_**Amanda **_**AKA. My Biggest Fan! Thank you so much for your review! It really made my day! **

**ENJOY!!!!! (A/N at bottom! READ IT!!!!)**

I woke up early the next morning, having not been able to sleep much over night.

I sat up yawning and stretched my arms above my head before leaning back against the bed head.

Sighing, I gazed down at the many loose papers strewn across my bedroom floor. I keep the usual ones, you know, the ones I tend to use allot: _WUUP2, G2G, Will be over in a min etc. _I laughed at first as I saw the familiar folded up, crumpled piece of paper but then scowled as I remembered how long it had been there...

**July 21, 2006**

I laughed as we watched Emmett getting thrown off my boogie board.

We were sitting on first beach in La Push on the first (and, most probably, last) sunny day of Summer.

"You know," said Edward, "he'll probably come trudging back up here with a bloody nose soon."

"Well, that'll just teach him not to steal other people's boogie boards," I replied, lying back on my towel, "aaah, Karma is a beautiful thing Edward"

He chuckled before lying back too, "hey look! That one looks like a pig!" he exclaimed, pointing at a cloud.

I laughed, "You're looking at cloud shapes?"

"Well...I guess I am."

"Well, that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard but that one looks like a sheep."

He snickered, "that's so cheating! ALL clouds look like sheep!"

"They do not! What about that one?" I asked, pointing at a large shapeless cloud over in the distance, "does THAT look like a sheep to you?"

He hesitated then grinned, "a very fat one."

"Edward Cullen!" I scolded, laughing as I playfully punched his arm, "who's the cheater now?"

"I'm not cheating!" he laughed, turning on his side to face me.

"Oh really? Let me guess, you're just 'speaking the truth'?"

"Are you making fun of me?" He gasped, throwing his hand over his heart in mock horror.

I giggled, "hmmm...maybe..."

"You're gonna pay for that!" he laughed, jumping up and tickling my sides.

"Oy!" I squealed, "get off me!"

"Not until you apologise!"

"No!" I laughed, wriggling around, trying to release myself from his hold.

"Well, maybe a dunk in the ocean'll teach you!" he stopped, still holding me down.

I gasped, "you wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes I would," he laughed, standing up and throwing me over his shoulder effortlessly.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I screeched as he started running down the beach, "YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Not until you apologise!" he laughed again.

"Okay! Okay!" He stopped, just a few feet away from the water, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For making fun of you," I sighed.

"Hmm..." he contemplated for a moment, "too late."

"WHAT?!" I screeched as he took a few more steps closer to the water, "EDWARD! PUT. ME. DOWN!!!!!"

"NOT. A. CHANCE!!!!" He mimicked.

Now, he was knee deep in the sea and I was getting desperate, "Edward," I pleaded, "please?"

"Well...okay."

I gasped, "really?!"

"Sure, take a deep breath."

"What?" but before I knew it, he had thrown me straight into the water.

I floated round for a moment, my lungs filling with water, before I gathered my strength and pulled myself up. I came up coughing and spluttering, my hair splayed across my face and my eyes stinging unbearably.

But then I heard a deep chuckle, I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing the hair and water off my face at the same time.

And there stood Edward Cullen, waist deep in water but, never the less, dry. While I was stood here, drenched from head to toe, coughing and spluttering and overall looking like the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth.

He was doubled over in fits of laughter, clutching his stomach.

"You think this is funny, do you?" I asked.

"Very!" he gasped, finally recovering.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see who's laughing now!" and before he could fight back, I pushed him straight back into the water.

Suddenly, I was pulled under, I felt a cold hand clasped around my wrist and looked around to see Edward holding on to it.

_He'd pulled me down! The bastard had pulled me down!_

I pulled at it but he just grinned at me through the water, shaking his head.

I scowled at him; I believe I've already had my turn!

My air filled cheeks were starting to go down and I began to panic, I started to wriggle around flailing my free arm around.

I'm pretty sure he got the message, because the next thing I knew, I was being pulled back up to the fresh, sea air.

I coughed a bit and then started taking deep breaths, before looking up at him.

He laughed at me as I gazed at him.

And in that moment, I realised why all the girls in school blush whenever he walks by. In that moment, I looked at him and noticed his perfect chiselled abs, his dazzling pearly smile, I noticed the way his gorgeous copper hair falls perfectly over his amazing green eyes that twinkle in the sunlight.

And in that moment I fell in love with every aspect of him.

I fell in love with his eyes, his hair, his perfect smile.

I fell in love with his beautiful laugh.

I fell in love with his exquisite charm.

I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

**Present Day**

I felt a smile spread across my face and a tear slide down my cheek as I remembered that day.

When we had arrived home, I had headed to my room, wrote that note and waited for him to enter his room. Only to chicken out when he finally did.

I don't know why I've kept it all these years, maybe somewhere deep inside I believe the perfect moment will come to use it.

I hesitantly reached down to pick it up and opened it, my smile growing wider as I saw my old 14 yr old scribble.

_I LOVE YOU_

**URGENT! READ:**

**Awwww! FLUFFINESS!!!! Ok, 2 things:**

**1) Poll, on my profile! Go vote now! It's about my banner! I wanna see what you all think of it! Remember, if you haven't seen it, just click on the link on my profile that says 'homepage' = )**

**2) NEW STORY UP!!!!! You know, the one I told you about before! Here's the summary:**

_**Hold On Tight**_

Bella has everything she could ever want: huge house, popularity, money... But what happens when she's forced to go on an exchange, having to live with Edward O'Cullen and his large catholic family on their farm in Ireland for a whole year? AH B/OOC

**Go read it! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! OR ELSE....**

**Ok, that's all for today... REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEWERS GET A PREVIEW!!!! = )**


	8. Toast!

**URGENT A/N AT BOTTOM!!! MUST READ!!!! **

**ENJOY! = )**

I rolled out of bed and got ready for school, jumping in and out of the shower before throwing on a pair of jeans and a red t shirt, brushing out my hair and chucking it into a high pony tail, sticking in some earrings and adding a light layer of lipgloss.

I stared into the mirror, my shoulders slouching as I took in the sight before me, no matter how hard I tried I'd never be happy with myself. I was the complete opposite of the perfect girl.

Well, not exactly _the perfect girl, _I'm not _that _sad, just the complete opposite of what guy's want.

Look, I made a list:

**What guy's look for in a girl:**

_Blonde_ – Beeeeeeeeeeeep! I'm sorry, Miss Swan but you have the WRONG hair colour! Please exit

Through the door of shame.

_Tall _- Sometimes I feel like I'm 9 years old at Disneyland again, when all the other kids get to go on

the really cool ride but when I stand under the little man and my head doesn't reach his arm,

the evil guy with the moustache gives me a creepy grin, saying "oh, dear, I guess you'll just have

to go on the tea cups! NEXT!"

_Blue eyed - _ Well, let's just say, if you ever try to drown in _my _eyes, you'll probably end up being

Pulled out looking like you've just stepped off the set of _Scooby Doo._

_Stupid - _ Straight A's in every subject – not exactly what you'd call a bimbo...

_A cheerleader! - _ or something along those lines... well, mum tried to get me to do ballet when I was

Younger, after 3 lessons, a black eye, sprained wrist, and broken leg, we decided

Performing arts wasn't exactly my forte...

That's all I've got so far but I'll let you know when I think of any more. Oh and to top it all off: I wear glasses, as if I'm not already enough of a guy repellent! I try wearing contacts sometimes but they're really scary! I try to get over it though on days I know photos are most likely to be taken.

And guess what? I have an appointment with the orthodontist next week! Oh happy days! Braces! The cherry on top!

I sighed as I opened up my curtains, Edward was just throwing on his backpack and heading out the door.

I quickly smoothed out my bed sheets and shoved all my books in my bag, racing down the stairs and grabbing the bread from the bread bin.

"Bella," called mum.

I spun round, still holding the loaf of bread, to see mum sitting at the kitchen bench sipping a cup of coffee, while Rosalie sat beside her, munching through a bowl of cheerios, "oh, sorry I didn't see you there."

She laughed, "good morning to you too."

"Oh, umm, sorry, morning."

"I've made you some toast," she smiled pushing a plate towards me, with a slice of buttered toast upon it.

I gasped, "Thanks mom!" I dumped the bread back in the bread bin and grabbed the piece of toast, racing round the bench to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "you're a life saver! See you this afternoon!" I called sprinting towards the door and yanking it open to find Edward standing with his hand in the air in mid knock.

"Good morning sunshine," he grinned.

My heart fluttered, he was wearing a blue short sleeved dress shirt with jeans and holding his schoolbag over one shoulder, while his hair was messy, sticking out at odd angles, as usual.

"Morning," I greeted, taking a bite of toast and shutting the door behind me as we made our way down the pathway from my house, wandering down the road on our daily commute to school.

"So..." I started, stuffing my hand in my pocket and taking another bite of toast.

He suddenly stopped, turning towards me, "look, I'm really sorry about yesterday, what Tanya did was inexcusable and I shouldn't have gone to pick her up, I ruined Emmett's night," he sighed.

"Oh, no you didn't," I brushed him off, as we started walking again, "actually; I think Emmett enjoyed the entertainment."

He chuckled...I think, "But no one else did."

"Oh, don't beat yourself up about it, it wasn't your fault."

"But, I shouldn't have gone to pick her up."

"Would you stop saying that! She's your girlfriend! If you want to go pick her up you can go pick her up!"

"But after what she did! It was pretty obvious our relationship was over."

I suddenly became curious, "is it?"

He looked confused, "is what, what?"

I went red, realising it was a bit of a personal question, hang on a minute... Edward's relationships are hardly personal...

"What?" he asked again.

"Well... is your relationship over?"

"Well...I..."

"What happened last night, Edward? When you went to pick her up?" ok, now that was a bit too personal, Bella, nosy much? "No, wait, you don't have to answer that."

"No, I do," he reassured, "well, she was pretty moody when she got in the car, muttering something about 'more like 20 minutes' I ignored her, but then halfway there, she started kissing me-"

"WHAT?!" I screeched, wow Bella, bit of an overreaction there... "While you were driving?!"

"Yeah, so I pushed her off me, telling her she was gonna make me lose control of the wheel, and then she tried to be all sexy, whispering stuff about her making me lose control and all this other rubbish, then we finally arrived at her house and when she leaned over to kiss me goodnight, I," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I held her face back and told her it was over."

I gasped, "you, WHAT?"

"I told her it was over, she told me to stop being so ridiculous and I said the only thing ridiculous about this situation is you-"

"Edward!" I scolded, although really I wanted to go laugh in her face.

"Well she was!" he replied childishly, "so anyway, then she pulled her face away from my hands, opened the door and slammed it in my face."

"Wow," I said gobsmacked.

We had reached school and as we turned into the car park I heard the click clacking of high heels running towards us, I looked up, only to be pushed into a bush.

I pulled myself up, straightening up and brushing myself off, I looked up again, ready to face my attacker, only to see Edward in a passionate embrace with a blonde wearing high heels....

**Yes, I know, AWFUL CHAPTER! WORST CHAPTER EVER!!! I'm sorry!**

**Ok, no preview this time folks! That's because I was stuck as to what Bella should do! So I need your help! If you were Bella, what would you do in this situation? What do you think she'll do? What SHOULD she do? Let me know in a review! 10 points to the winning answer (AND A MENTION)!!!!**

**Go vote on my new poll! Please? It's: "Will you still review if I stop doing the previews?" GO! VOTE! NOW!**

**Remember to read my new story! **_**Hold On Tight. **_**Thanks to those who're all ready reading it! But if you're not then GO! READ! NOW!**

**Ok, that's all for today = ) Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Land of the Bimbos

**A/N AT BOTTOM!!! READ!!! **

**ENJOY!!!**

I stood there fuming. Glaring at the pair as they attacked each other's faces, oblivious to the increasing crowd of the school parking lot. I pulled a few twigs out of my hair and stormed past them, making my way up to the school entrance.

I pounded up the steps and burst through the door, stomping over to my locker.

I stuffed my key into the lock, swung the door open, unzipped my bag and angrily chucked all my books in. Yes, I have kept it immaculately clean and tidy for my entire school life, but right now I really couldn't care less.

I grabbed my English, Biology and music books, stuffed them into my bag and slammed the door.

I felt my fingers lose their grip and my bag slip from my grasp, it fell to the floor as I felt myself fall against my locker. I leant my forehead against the cold metal and let a tear slide down my cheek.

I am so over this.

I am so over Edward and his pathetic, bimbo girlfriends.

I am so over picking up the pieces after those bimbo's throw him to the curb.

I am so over watching him go back to them when he knows what's going to happen.

I've had enough.

Edward can date whoever he wants.

Edward can pick up the pieces himself.

I lifted my head up as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Bella?" asked a kind voice.

I turned to her and hastily wiped the tear away, "morning, Angela."

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela and I are in the marching band together, playing clarinet, she's probably the nicest person I know.

"Nothing," I assured her, shaking my head, "nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty upset..."

"No, no, really, nothing's wrong."

She gave me a knowing look and picked my bag up, placing the strap in my limp hand, "come on, the bell's about to ring."

We headed down the corridor and turned into our homeroom just as the bell rang. We sat in our usual spot by the window and waited in silence as everyone filed in.

There seemed to be an unusual buzz of gossip around the room when Mike walked over to us and sat on the desk, spinning round to face us.

"So, ladies," he grinned, "did you hear? Charlotte Namod's broken her leg!" he burst into a fit of giggles.

I gasped, "Mike! Don't be so horrid! That poor girl!"

Mike Newton was the most insensitive guy I knew, he plays the cymbals in marching band – it's rumoured he only joined to get girls since he didn't make the football team. So far, his plan has failed to work.

He stared at me incredulously, "that poor girl? Are you kidding me, Bella?! This is Charlotte Namod!"

I shook my head at him, "you can't just laugh at someone breaking their leg, Mike, no matter who it is."

Charlotte Namod was on the cheerleading squad, and just might be the worst of all of them. Yes, worse than Tanya.

Mike frowned at me, "whatever, Bella," and slouched off to the next group of girls, hoping they'd listen to him.

I rolled my eyes at Angela, "ugh, what a jerk."

"Agreed," she grinned, "so, have you got a date to the prom?"

I shook my head, "I dunno if I'm gonna go..."

"Bella! You have to come! It's a once in a lifetime experience!"

"I know but it's meant to be an experience you share with your boyfriend, I haven't had a boyfriend since Jacob and that was when I was about ten!"

"It doesn't have to be about having a boyfriend! We can go together!"

I laughed, "don't be ridiculous, you've got Ben!"

Now she laughed, whispering, "Ha! I do not HAVE Ben! Far from it!"

"Oh, but you will," I grinned.

She sighed and looked longingly at Ben Cheney, sitting in the corner with the rest of the school paper group, "I wish."

He looked up at her and grinned, she blushed, quickly looking away and hastily pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, Mrs Dilon strolled in, her round stomach reaching the desk first, "good morning everyone!"

"Morning," we all mumbled back.

"Laura, notices," she called, holding out the papers for the short blonde girl to take.

"Lost: green iPod nano, please hand into the office if found," she started with a squeaky voice, "marching band practice at lunch, meet in the auditorium. Junior history, period 2 moved from room 12 to room 28. Volleyball uniforms to be handed into the sports office by tomorrow. Opening in the cheerleading squad, try outs: Friday, lunch time."

Opening in the cheerleading squad? A huge grin began to spread across my face. I think I have an idea...

Suddenly the bell rang, snapping me out of my epiphany.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, snatched Angela's hand and yanked her off her chair – thus, causing her to lose the staring contest with Ben – and dragged her out the door.

The only thing worse than watching Edward's face being eaten by captain of the bimbo's would be being late to first period.

We flew through the door of our English classroom and raced to our seats just as the rest of the class began to file through. I unpacked my bag, laying all my books in a neat pile on my desk in alphabetical order with my pencil case sitting next to them.

Mr Berty strode in carrying a pile of books under his arm, placed them on his desk and turned to face us, "right," he grinned, "Shakespeare."

Everyone groaned. I beamed.

"Oh come on! Your exams are just a month away! Shakespeare's works are the best for the essays!"

There were a couple of grunts from various corners of the room.

"Right then, through the week we shall be having a look at one play a day starting today and finishing next Thursday. And then you will choose one play to have a closer look at and will hand in a 5,000 word essay the following Friday."

More groans. I simply beamed larger.

"Don't be like that!" grinned Mr Berty, "it's SHAKESPEARE!!! You should enjoy this! Anyway, we'll start with _A Midsummer Night's Dream."_

He handed the pile of books to Ben, in the front, who started handing them around. As he was handing one to us he, oh so subtly, brushed Angela's hand slightly. I watched her swiftly pull it away as a deep red blush began to creep quickly up her face while Ben's fell and he awkwardly but speedily turned and walked back down the aisle.

I turned to Angela and raised an eyebrow, "what did you do that for?!"

"What?" she frowned, bringing her hand up to cover her face from Ben's view.

"Did you see his face?!" I exploded.

"What do you mean?"

"You just rejected him, Angela."

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes, you did! Brushing your hand like that wasn't just an accident! And you pulling your hand away like that was practically holding up a flashing sign saying 'Leave Me Alone, Ben! I'm NOT Interested!'"

She dropped her head into her hands and groaned, "oh god, really?"

"Yup, really," I sighed.

"You sound like Alice," she groaned from behind her hands.

"Really?" I frowned, "that's not good..."

She laughed and lifted her head up, "are we meant to be doing anything?"

I looked around and noticed everyone reading their copies of _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

"Yup," I replied opening up her copy in front of her before turning to mine.

After a while, the bell finally rang. I poured my books back into my bag and headed for the door where I flew straight into a very small and very pixie like girl.

"Oww," she moaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Alice!" I screeched.

She looked up, a smile spreading across her face, "Bella!"

"Exactly who I'm looking for!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

She frowned at me, "Well, I was going shopping with Natalie but she's sick so I guess I'm free," she shrugged.

"Great! Can you come to mine?"

"Uh, why?"

"I'll explain then, can you come?"

"Well, I guess so, should I get Edward to come too-"

"NO!" I yelled, before smacking my hand to my mouth in shock, "I, I mean, no, uh, I'm sure he's busy anyway, just, just us, yeah?"

"Umm, sure."

"Thanks, Alice!" I screeched, throwing my arms around her.

"Uh, anytime," she replied, nervously patting my back.

I grinned as she walked back down the hallway.

Here goes plan A.

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:**

**OOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!! What do you think's plan A? Best answer gets 10 points!**

**Ok, important info:**

**1) I'm now on Twitter!!! WOOHOO!!!! Follow me!!! Please? Link on profile!!!**

**2) NEW MOON!!!!! Wasn't that THE most amazing movie EVER?!!! CW4BD!!! CW4BD!!! CW4BD!!! What did you think?**

**3) We've got to reach 200 reviews for an update!!! Can we do it? YES WE CAN!!!!**

**4) Who's seen the Haunted Airman?! You know, the new RPatz movie?! HA!!! That was the weirdest movie EVER!! Rob was awful! And the ending? HA! I didn't get a THING!! Thoughts?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! = )**


	10. Plan A

**Author's note at bottom. Read it or die.**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The rest of the day went by as usual and before I knew it, it was last period.

Biology.

Fantastic.

I reluctantly made my way through the corridors to Mr Banner's class, taking my place by the window just as the rest of the class started to file in. I busied myself with my books, making sure I didn't look up.

I would just ignore him, that's right. Yes, it's childish. Yes, it's immature. Yes, it's just about the stupidest thing I could do right now but do I care? No. He's the one with the problem, not me. He can do whatever he likes; I'm just refusing to be a part of it anymore.

I heard the scraping of the stool next to me being pulled back and the loud thud of books being dumped on the table. Here we go.

"Hey, Bella," I could hear Edward grinning, "Where'd you get to this morning? You disappeared on me."

Just keep your head down, Bella, keep it down.

I heard him sorting out some books before asking, "Bella? D'you hear me?"

I sighed, who am I kidding? This must be the stupidest plan in the world. How on earth did I think this could work? Ok, we don't have to alter it completely, just modify.

I kept my head down and uttered a small, "hmm."

"Right, so where'd you go?"

"I had to, uh, do some homework I, umm, didn't get around to last night," I internally kicked myself.

"Oh, right, because you always leave homework 'til the last minute," he laughed.

I frowned, he really wasn't catching on, he didn't see what he had done as wrong or out of the ordinary. Oh, right, it wasn't.

"Well, it was due this morning and it was Emmet's birthday last night, remember?" I replied coldly, still not raising my head, pretending to study.

"O...kay..." I heard him frowning.

It was silent for a while, apart from the loud chattering around us, I raised my head slightly to check the clock, we had only been sitting here five minutes.

"So..." Edward started, "what are you doing?"

"Studying," I snapped, surprised at the harsh tone of my voice, but not about to take it back.

"Right, so that's why your book is upside down," he laughed, pulling it towards him and dangling it in front of me.

God, I'm an idiot.

I snatched it back, glaring at him, "what is your problem?!"

He frowned, "what is _my_ problem? You're the one being miss moody. I'm pretty sure you're the one with the problem."

"Oh trust me, Edward, it's _your _problem. It's always your problem."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What's gotten into you?"

I opened my mouth to reply when Mr Banner came in, pushing a TV, "right class, today we're going to be watching a video," he beamed, "remember to take notes."

I shut my mouth and turned away from him, preparing my notepad and pens.

That went well.

When the bell finally rang, we packed up and left without another word. I hurried out the door, desperate to get away from him, pushing my way through the corridors and out into the rain. I hurried over to my truck, rain drops dripping down my face, yanked open the rusty door, dumped my stuff and hoisted myself in.

I sighed and laid my head on the steering wheel. I loved my truck. It was so comfortable and homey, I loved it's warm, rustic smell and the way it made me feel so safe, like nothing could ever touch me. My truck is probably my favourite place in the world, with my bed coming in a close second.

I started it up and backed out of my park, carefully making my way out of the school grounds and down the familiar route home, we only live a couple of streets away from school, which is handy. I sometimes leave my truck at school when the weather's alright and we walk home.

I pulled up in front of the house and walked up the pathway, pushed my key in the door and trudged in. Fortunately no one was home, I hoped Alice would get here quick, I didn't feel like explaining to mum.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, I pulled open the door and, as if someone up there had answered my prayers, Alice was standing on the porch carrying a huge duffel bag.

"Alice!" I said stepping back to let her in, and shutting the door behind her, "I'm so glad you came! I-"

I stopped midsentence, as Edward had appeared behind Alice, I gave her a pleading look.

"Sorry," she mumbled, bowing her head, "I told him not to come but he followed me anyway," she shot him a look, "stalker."

Edward rolled his eyes at her and turned to me, "Bella, I-"

I don't know what made me do it, it was so rude and unlike me, I had just seriously had enough. I opened the door and said harshly, "Edward, get out. I invited Alice and you have no right to be here."

He frowned at me, confused, which made me even angrier, "I said, GET OUT."

"But, Bella, I-" he started, stepping towards me, I stepped back and Alice interrupted him.

"For god's sake, Edward! Get the message! She doesn't want you here!" she cried exasperatedly.

He stepped back, a puzzled look still vivid on his face, he slowly stepped outside, then whipped round, "Bella, just let me-"

I slammed the door on him then turned to a confused Alice, "ugh, mum always told me not to do that."

"Umm," she started, "care to tell me what that was all about?"

I shook my head, making my way to the kitchen and motioning for her to follow, "not really."

"Ok," she shrugged, following me to the kitchen and dumping her bag on the bench.

I turned round, pointing to the bag, "what's that for?"

She grinned sheepishly at me, "well... I was hoping you had changed your mind and wanted to play Bella Barbie..."

I laughed, suddenly realising that was exactly what I wanted to do, "actually..."

Her face lit up and she started jumping on the spot, "You're kidding?! Please tell me you're not kidding!"

"Just as long as my room doesn't turn into a torture chamber," I warned her.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, grabbing her bag and my arm and yanking me up the stairs.

She pushed my desk chair in front of my full size mirror and pointed to it, ordering, "sit."

"One minute," I said, quickly closing the curtains, he wasn't there yet, but he would be.

I sat down and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath as I reminded myself why I was doing this, "Ok," I looked up at Alice, "let's do this."

**I'm BAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you miss me?!!!**

**Ok, I don't think there's much to say... Except that I will be updating 'The Buddy System...Of Doom!' soonish, as promised, and then should be posting my new story. I won't tell you what it is, but I will give you a horrible clue: It's based on a song that was released on the 25****th**** July, 2008! Yes, I'm evil = )**

**Ok, there's a line in this chapie from a certain amazing movie... reviewers who guess (the line) right will get their own personal Edward (the amazing one, not the stupid one from this story) for Valentine's day. (oooh!!! Seeing that movie tomorrow! Can't wait to see Taylor! [Has anyone seen it? He's shirtless for at least half the movie right?! RIGHT?!]) Oh, and they'll also get a mention. **

**Happy guessing = )**

**Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Like the lovely people you are = )**


	11. The Girl In The Mirror

"Hold still!" Alice scolded through gritted teeth as she scraped at my nails (she called it 'filing').

"You wonder why I refuse to let you do this," I shook my head at her. She had been torturing me for half an hour now, yet I didn't seem to look any different.

She narrowed her eyes, "so why are you suddenly letting me now?"

I opened my mouth to reply but was stopped by her giggling, "not that I don't already know."

I frowned as she moved her gaze back down to my nails, "what's that supposed to mean?"

She rolled her eyes, "oh please, Bella, anyone can see what's going on between you and Edward."

"What's going on between me and Edward?"

"He likes you," she replied nonchalantly.

I laughed out loud, "yeah right, do I look like his type?"

"Who says he has a type?" she shrugged, moving to the next hand.

"Well, I'd say it's fairly obvious, you know: Blonde, dumb, wears more make up than clothes..." I rattled off.

"I see," she grinned wisely, "so you want me to turn you into his type?"

"NO!" I burst, "O-of course not, why would I do that? I-I-"

Alice giggled, "sure, Bella."

"This has nothing to do with Edward," I stated, before giggling nervously, "I mean, why would I put myself through this torture for a boy?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "okay then, are you going to tell me why then?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and replying, "I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad."

Alice snorted, "good one, Bella."

I chuckled, ignoring the insult, "did you just snort?"

"No," she snapped, "now stop stalling and tell me why you're doing this."

"I told you."

"What? No you didn't."

"Yes, I did," I nodded, "I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad."

She snorted again, throwing herself back against the carpet and rolling around, laughing so much that tears started to creep down her face.

I folded my arms across my chest, "thanks for the confidence boost, Alice, really appreciate it."

She sat up, wiping her eyes, "you're serious?"

I rolled my eyes, "yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

A guilty look crossed her face, "I'm sorry, Bella, It's just that, uh, well, you're kind of...uncoordinated."

Despite the fact that I knew I would be fighting a losing battle, I fought back anyway, "I can play the clarinet, why shouldn't I be able to-to-," I struggled to come up with a word, "to _cheer_?"

Alice laughed, grabbing my hand and 'filing' away at it, "I think it's a little different, hun," she replied sympathetically.

"Well, it's worth a try, I need to get more involved in school."

She scoffed, "Bella, you're already on the debate team, the chess team, the marching band-,"

She started but I cut her off by yelling out, "see! Ha! You have to be coordinated to walk and play the clarinet at the same time!"

"Umm, okaaay..." she looked at me like I had grown another head, "but still, my point is: you don't have enough time to be 'more involved in school'"

"I'll make time," I snapped.

"Okay," she nodded, "if you really want to."

"I do."

"As long as you're sure..."

"I am."

"Well, as long as you know you're doing it for the right reasons..."

"I do."

"Just-,"

"Alice," I sighed, "I'm not fighting with you about this."

"Okay," she grinned, "as long as you promise to let me do whatever I like to you during my first, and what I expect to be my last, game of Bella Barbie."

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed.

So I endured another half hour of being poked, prodded, painted, filed and curled until I sort of began to look a little different. Just as Alice brought out another weapon, I heard the door open and Mum yell up the stairs, "Bella! Are you home?"

I said a silent prayer to whoever was looking over me from up there and raced to the door, yanking it open and sprinting down the stairs, "Hey Mum! How was your day!"

She stopped in the hallway, staring at me, "okay. What's gotten you so excited?"

"Excited?" I asked, breathlessly, "me?"

She frowned, "yeah, and you look a little different..."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"Oh, Alice forced me into a makeover," I lied. Badly.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "forced you? Honey, Alice has been trying to 'force you' into a makeover since she was three, what's brought this on."

I shrugged, "Uh, I guess it's a weak day?"

"Okay," she replied, a knowing look on her face as she continued into the kitchen, "just don't let her do anything drastic."

I laughed nervously, "I won't." I gingerly turned and made my way back up the stairs, letting myself back into my room where Alice stood, scratching her head and staring at something on my bed. I cautiously walked over to her, looking over her shoulder at what lay on my tiny bed, "oh, good god, no."

She whipped round to face me a wicked grin on her face, "oh, yes."

I moaned, "no, Alice, I promised Mum I wouldn't do anything drastic."

"And you promised me you'd let me do whatever I like."

"That's too far though."

"Look, Bella, do you want to get into the cheerleading squad or not?"

I gasped, "that was mean."

She shrugged, "you've gotta be cruel to be kind."

My shoulders slumped, my sign of surrender, "let's have a look then."

She clapped joyously, "yay! Okay, we've got: Honey Blonde, Chardonnay, Sunlit Beige, Champagne, Butter scotch, Sand stone and Golden Glaze."

I scoffed, "why don't they just call them Bleached Blonde, double bleached blond, triple bleached blonde..."

Alice shoved her hand over my mouth, "just pick a colour."

I sighed, running my eyes over the fake packets I've always despised so much and pointing to the one that looked the least 'bleachy', "that one, I suppose."

"Golden glaze," she grinned, "nice choice."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom, "ok," she looked weary, "I'm going to have to trust you to do this by yourself."

I raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because, it's best done in the shower and I just did my hair this morning," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed at her, "okay then, I'll try."

She reluctantly left the bathroom, but not before turning back to warn, "don't muck it up!"

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

Two hours later, I was back in the chair, Alice had been torturing me for another hour and a half after I got out of the shower, the look of an artist perfecting their latest masterpiece plastered on her face. I had my eyes closed, refusing to open them after she had attacked me with her so called 'eye pencil'.

"Done!" she screeched suddenly, making me jump.

"Should I look?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, duh!" I could hear her grinning, "oh, wait! Stand up first! So you can see my entire masterpiece!"

I stood up carefully, slowly opening my eyes.

I grimaced at the girl looking back at me through the mirror: She was dressed in black high heels, a denim mini skirt that stopped a little above her knee, a push up bra and red spaghetti strap top, her nails were perfectly trimmed and painted a light shade of pink, her face was caked in make up and her straight, bleached blonde hair fell down her back.

I hated her.

Edward would love her.

xxxxxxXXXxxxxxx

**There you go!! The new Bella is finally here!! LOL.**

**Okay, amazingly, there's not much to say! Except that I posted my new story!!! YAY!! Go read it!! Please? Here's the summary:**

**Crazy** **Little** **Thing** **Called** **Love** by help-me-think-of-a-name

In a drunken attempt to make her ex jealous, Forks' resident 'Goody two shoes', Bella Swan, has a one night stand with Mr. No name. Two weeks later, they're both in for a surprise. Having a baby with a stranger? Simple. AH R&R!

**So, after you've reviewed of course, like the lovely people you are, Go read it!!**

**= )**

**P.S: I've finally made a facebook account thingy!! So go to my profile to find the link to my page and add me!! = )**


	12. Candle Sticks

**A/N at bottom. **

**Enjoy!!**

*****

I stared at the mirror in shock, my eyes raking over every last inch of the alien in front of me.

"Well...?" Alice pushed.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say, I mean; I hated it. I knew it was exactly what I wanted but I hated it. What was I supposed to say?

"Bella?" Alice asked, waving a hand in front of my face, effectively snapping me out of my trance.

"Umm, yeah," I gulped, "it's great."

"I know!" she screeched, "you'll have those cheerleaders eating out of your hand!"

"Yeah," I smiled, trying to laugh along with her.

"Right," she started seriously, "now we have to work on your cheering."

I groaned, "please, Alice, it's 5:30."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Bella, the try outs are tomorrow, can you even do an arabesque?"

I frowned, "how do you even know what that is?"

She gave me her 'Alice look', "Bella, please, this is me you're talking too."

I shrugged, "true."

"That's right," she nodded, before grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask while she was dragging me down the stairs.

"Outside, silly, we can't practise your cheering in that little room."

I could hear mum and dad watching TV in the front room so I quickly yanked Alice out the back door, immediately shutting the door quietly behind us so that they wouldn't hear.

It was dark outside but I could hear Edward chucking a ball round with Emmett in their garden next door, "oh no," I groaned, turning back to the door but Alice grabbed my wrist and yanked me back round, pulling me into the middle of the garden, "ignore them."

I grimaced, "that's much easier said than done."

"Well, you'll just have to suck it up, this was your idea and I am going to back damn sure you're in that cheerleading squad."

I took a deep breath, "ok."

"Right," she started, "we'll start with the buckets and candle sticks."

I decided it was best not to question how she knew these 'moves' and copied her arm movements. Just as I thought I was getting it I saw, out of the corner of my eye, something brown flying towards me. Before I could register what was happening, I was lying on the grass after being hit in the face with a football. Great.

"It's your turn," I heard Emmett's voice from behind the fence. I could also hear Alice laughing but it was more back ground noise since I was listening intently to the conversation over the fence.

"No way, it's your turn," replied Edward.

"Nah, I went last time," Em said incredulously, "I've got the splinters to prove it, see."

"Fine," Ed ward sighed and something in my brain must have started working again because suddenly it clicked; Edward was about to climb over the fence into my garden. Shit.

I quickly jumped up, ignoring the aching on the side of my face, and looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide. Too late.

"Bella?" I heard him ask from behind me. I grimaced, NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!! He can't see me now! I'm meant to be wearing my cheerleading outfit and waltzing into the cafeteria with the cheerleading squad and when we sit down at the jocks table he's meant to look up at me and choke on his carrot stick when we lock eyes and he realises he's completely and madly in love with me. Damn him. He's just foiled my elaborate plan!

I composed myself and turned around to face him, "Edward."

Well, I guess my plan wasn't completely foiled since he did choke, although I presume it was on his own spit _wow, way to make a girl feel special._ Alice managed to pull herself together to pat him on the back. Once he had recovered, he straightened up and said, "I, uh, I, what are you doing here?"

I frowned, no 'wow, you look great' or 'hey, did you do something with your hair?', "well, it is my garden, Edward. I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question."

"Oh, um, I came to get my ball," he replied awkwardly, reaching down to grab the ball in question and waving it at me like I didn't know what that was.

I nodded, still annoyed he hadn't said anything about the fact that I had covered my face in make up for him.

"Well," he said, and I could see disgust in his face, "I'd better get back to Emmett," and he climbed up the fence, leaping over the other side.

Disgust? Was that seriously disgust on his face? Why? I had gone against everything I believe in and dyed my flipping hair blonde for him and he was disgusted with me?! How dare he?!

"Right," Alice clapped, "on to the 'L Motion'"

Alice spent an hour teaching me various 'moves' until I was saved by mum calling me in for dinner.

My eyes widened as the back door opened and she stepped out, she took one look at me and gasped, clutching at her chest. I thought she was having a heart attack, until she spoke, "oh my god. Bella, what have you done to your hair?"

I bit my lip as she walked over to us, "she's trying out for the cheerleading squad, Mrs Swan," grinned Alice as mum reached out to stroke my hair, "oh honey, what have you done to your beautiful hair?"

"We just dyed it, mum," I tried to reassure her, "it'll come out, eventually."

"But why?" she looked like she was about to cry.

"It'll help get me into the cheerleading squad."

"Why would you want to be in a group that judges you on your hair colour? And what's with all this make up? And this tiny skirt? Bella, what's gotten into you?"

"Mum," I replied, exasperatedly, "Alice just gave me a makeover, ok? Bella Barbie? It's no big deal."

She sighed, starting towards the door, "well, dinner's ready, if this 'new Bella' isn't too above dinner."

Once she was out of ear shot, Alice rolled her eyes, "mums."

"Hmm," I nodded, feeling guilty.

"Well I think, somehow, we have your routine perfect, just forget about the arabesque at the end," she beamed at me, "my work here is done!" and she headed for the fence.

"Hey!" I called, "what about your bag?"

She turned back, "keep it. You're going to need to use those things. And if you're not wearing one of the outfits in that bag, there will be hell to pay."

I laughed, it was a nervous laugh more than anything, "sure, Alice."

"I mean it," she added sternly before jumping from the top of the fence and down into their garden.

I walked back into the house and sat down to dinner, I noticed Dad's eyes widen as I walked in but he stayed quiet, always preferring to stay out of stuff like this. Of course Rosalie was never her father's daughter, "OH MY GOD! BELLA!" she screeched as I sat down, "you dyed your hair?! It's practically the same shade as mine! I told you blondes have more fun."

I rolled my eyes at her, "thanks for that, Rosalie."

"What? It's cool. I like it."

I noticed mum give her a look and we sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the meal. I felt guilty that I had caused it, we usually chatted casually during dinner; it was our family time. When everyone had finished Rosalie and I washed up and I went up to my room to do homework.

I was halfway through Algebra when I heard a knock on the door, followed by the soft voice of my mother, "Bella?"

"Come in!" I called.

She opened and shut the door quietly, walking over to sit on my bed, "Bella, can we talk?"

I stood up to go and sit next to her, luckily I had changed into sweats and a loose T shirt so it was much easier to sit down than it would've been in the mini skirt. She immediately wrapped an arm around me, "so, what's all this really about?"

I bit my lip; I really didn't feel like sharing this with my mother, "cheerleading's a sport. I need to get fit."

"And changing your entire look is going to help you get fit, is it?"

"Well, yes, it'll help me get into the cheerleading squad."

She sighed, "well, that's not very fair."

I rolled my eyes, giving up on trying to be nice, "well, mum, as much as you would love for me to go to a PC school, I don't. That's that and nothing will change that fact, ok? There's only one place on the squad and to get in I have to look the part."

She looked down, replying quietly, "you know, if you like this boy so much I'm sure you'd be happier with him if he liked you for the beautiful person you are, not this cake faced cheerleader you're trying to become."

My eyes widened, wow I guess my mother wasn't as oblivious as I thought, "yeah, well, we'd all love to live in a perfect world."

*

**Pass me the crown! Am I the queen of updating or what?! Ok, I know I haven't updated this story for ever and I'm REALLY sorry but Hold On Tight yesterday and Been Here All Along today? Come on, round of applause please! **

**Ok, so readers of Hold On Tight will know that I have decided against doing the whole '100 reviews for an update' thing anymore. I'm just relying on you guys to find it in your hearts to leave a little comment to reward me for all my hard work.... Or you can call it my Birthday present = )**

**Now Review! I mean, you know, If you want to...**


	13. My Impending Doom

_**(Someone suggested I do this [sorry I can't remember who you were!] so I thought I would, especially since this song helped me write this chapter quite a bit) Chapter Playlist: Howl - florence + the machine**_

**I know I haven't updated in forever but since I recently stopped one of my stories, updates might be quicker from now on. But this chapter is something like 3 times longer than usual so hopefully that makes up for the delay ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"_Next!" called Tanya, sitting at the long table in the middle of the Gym._

_I took a deep breath and pushed open the glass doors, stepping nervously into the huge room. Tanya was the only other person there; it was just me and her. _

_Her eyes widened when she saw me before she threw her head back and let out a loud, blood curdling cackle, "Bella Swan? What are _you_ doing here?"_

"_I...uh, I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad," I stuttered, taking a step forward and away from the doors._

"_You? Trying out for the cheerleading squad?" she mocked, "this has to be a joke!"_

_I walked over to the spot between the doors and the table, where I presumed we were meant to 'perform' or whatever they called it, "no, Tanya, it's not a joke. I'm here, I'm ready and I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad. If you don't mind," I attempted to sound confident._

_She clicked her tongue and looked me up and down, "alright, let's see what you've got."_

_I repeated the routine Alice had taught me and even conquered the 'arabesque' at the end. I finished with a wide grin plastered on my face, positive I had made it. I looked down to see Tanya writhing on the floor at my feet, clutching at her stomach as she laughed, "that," gasp, "was," gasp, "the worst," gasp, "cheer," gasp, "I've ever," gasp, "seen in," gasp, "my," gasp, "life!"_

_I started to back away slowly, refusing to let the tears fall when suddenly the entire Cheerleading squad popped up behind her, laughing and pointing. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, I was halfway to the door when the whole school started to appear; the Gym was packed, everywhere I looked there was a sneering face; I was surrounded by cruel laughing. I tried to push my way through but felt myself shrinking, everyone was getting so much bigger, I just kept going down, down, down until all I could see were shoes everywhere but I was still the most visible person in the room, everyone was looking down at me, howling with laughter. The tears had escaped now, big fat tears fell down my face and dropped to the ground, I felt like Alice in wonderland - I just needed a white rabbit to come and rescue me._

_I was stuck, trapped in a tiny space by shoes, about to drown in my own tears. I looked up to see Edward's beautiful face looking down at me, but it wasn't _my _Edward's face, it was distorted, cold and hard. He was laughing along with everyone else as I stood, helpless, below them all, I tried calling out, "Edward!," I screeched, waving my arms up at him "Edward! It's me! Help! Help me, Edward!"_

_But he just laughed harder, lifting his foot up and moving it forward until it hovered over the top of my head. I sobbed harder, "Edward! Please!"_

_I suddenly heard a faint beeping coming from far away, as his foot lowered down onto my head it got louder, and louder, and louder..._

I woke up gasping as my cell phone beeped on the bed side table, I reached over and picked it up, turning the alarm off and checking the time: 5:30! What? I sat up and hauled myself out of bed, crossing my room to the door. My jaw dropped as I passed the mirror, I stepped back to take a good look, yep, I was right: My. Hair. Is. Blonde. I just about shrieked before the events of yesterday flooded back. Oh, right, my hair is blonde. That reminded me of why I had set the alarm for 5:30: make up. I cringed at the thought, opening my door and walking in to the bathroom.

After my shower I went back to my room and sifted through the bag Alice had left. I thought it best not to question why she had a bag full of slutty clothes all in my size and decided on short denim shorts and a low cut, black singlet type thing with gold beads round the neck. I tried not to grimace at my reflection and reach for my sweats. I needed to do this - without my sweats. I checked the time: 6:00 - good, I still had an hour before mum and Rosalie got up (dad had an early shift). I picked up the make up case Alice had placed on my desk (including a list of carefully detailed instructions) and headed back to the bathroom.

I opened it up on the vanity and bit my lip; this was going to be so much harder than I had imagined - there were so many different colors! I frowned down at the instructions (complete with pictures):

_Step 1. Pick up foundation brush_.

I turned to the assortment of brushes sitting in the case confusedly, Alice wasn't seriously trusting me to figure out _which _brushes to use was she? I looked below the next step.

_It's the one on the left._

I laughed and picked up the brush, memorizing where it was so that I could follow these instructions again, and checked the next step:

_Carefully brush the tip of the brush over the foundation (bottom level)._

I lifted the two levels off and placed them on the ground before looking at the array of foundations, I stopped myself from panicking and looked back at the instructions - below the second step.

_Co-ordinates: 3, 4._

I had to cover my mouth so that I wouldn't wake anyone up with my laughter; she knows me so well. Hesitantly, I picked up the brush and, with a shaking hand, brushed it over the palette then checked the instructions:

_Lightly brush over face until covered._

I took a deep breath and lifted the brush to my face...

An hour later my face was completely caked in make up and I was in my room, with the curtains tightly closed, going over my routine. I still couldn't believe I was doing this, it was completely ridiculous but my last shot - if this didn't work, nothing would. And if Grease taught me anything, it's that you have to change yourself to get the guy. Yes, it's completely sexist and stupid but, hey, who said I was a feminist?

I could hear mum and Rose getting up and started to panic, there was no way mum was gonna let me out of the house looking like this! It's about 4 degrees outside! I started looking around frantically, trying to come up with some way to get past her, when my eyes landed on my sweats, my trusty old sweats. I began pulling them on over the piece of denim, laughing ironically, who would've thought my grey, old sweats would help get me through this day? I grabbed my favorite red hoodie and shoved it on over the singlet thing, scrunching my nose up at the sight in the mirror; I looked like a barbie doll that got mixed up with the bears in the toy factory - Long, bleached blonde hair, perfect face... on top of a short body dressed in sweats and a hoodie. I would've laughed but I think enough people are going to be doing that today.

Now, for the shoes... do I wear sneakers and stuff them in my bag with the clothes or risk wearing Alice's shoes and sneaking past mum? I considered this for a second before deciding on putting shoes on just before I leave the house. Back to the bag of nightmares...

I picked out some metallic sandals that matched the top and placed them in my bag before throwing it over my shoulder and making my way down the stairs, walking past the kitchen I ignored mum's eyebrow raise and Rose's wide eyes and dumped my bag at the front door and heading back to the kitchen. Mum was still in her dressing gown, yawning and pouring herself a mug of coffee - she was never a morning person, mind you neither was I until I was forced to slather my face in make up for a boy, stupid Olivia Newton-John...

Rose was sat at the kitchen counter fully dressed, eating her cheerios and juice. I plopped down on the stool next to her and gave her a warning look out of the corner of my eye (she was still gaping at me), a look that said "keep your mouth shut."

Mum turned around holding her coffee and looked me up and down, "what, no mini skirt today?"

She was being very bitter about this, I don't see why since I've never done anything like this before, can't she just call it 'a phase' like normal mothers and get on with it? It's kind of pathetic to get in a strop with me about it after one day, "would you prefer I change into a belt?"

She blinked at me, obviously confused. As I said: not a morning person.

"A belt, as in, over nothing? A belt for a skirt?"

Her eyes went as wide as saucers once she finally understood, and then she immediately frowned at me, "don't be so smart."

I hate the way parents always use that line 'don't be smart', it's like, isn't that what you want me to be? Or would you rather I be as thick as two short planks, end up on the dole and then live in front of the KFC in port Angeles, begging for scraps of chicken like loony Larry? Honestly...

I jumped down from my stool and strolled over to the bread bin, pulling out some toast and popping it in the toaster, "you're being unfair."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "excuse me?"

I really don't see why we have to have this conversation again after last night , I sighed and said calmly (because I really didn't feel like getting into an argument), "I'm trying to add another extra curricular activity to my belt, it'll look good on my college applications."

She pursed her lips and took another sip of coffee, "when I was your age we did exams to get into college, not bleach our hair and paint our faces."

Just then my toast popped, I pulled it out and covered it in butter and jam before sitting back down next to rose - I didn't really want to but if I took it back up to my room mum would most likely come in for another 'chat'.

She eyed me over her coffee cup, "I have a doctors appointment at 8:15 so I need you to take Rosalie to school."

I frowned, "how?"

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "walk obviously, honestly, Bells you can be dim sometimes."

"But her school is two blocks away from mine!" I argued.

"So?" she shrugged, "if you leave at 8:00 you'll make it in time."

I decided not to argue, although I was trying to figure out how to get around Rose's watchful eyes when I strip off my hoodie and sweats, "why do you have to see the doctor?"

"Just the flu shot."

I restrained myself from screaming out 'and you couldn't have chosen a more convenient time?' honestly! and she calls _me _dim?

We finished eating in silence. I sent Edward a text letting him know we have to leave early.

At 8:00 we grabbed our bags and opened the door - I inconspicuously snuck the sandals on as we left - to find Alice waiting on the porch. I frowned, "what are you doing here?"

She laughed, "well good morning to you to! I must say, you've done a brilliant job with the make up, I -"

But I cut her off, "no, where's Edward?"

"Oh, he's getting a ride with the slag, you -" but then she looked down at my clothes and saw red, she slowly lifted her fiery gaze back to my face and I quickly ushered Rose out the door and shut it behind us, hurrying down the path before Alice could alert the whole

neighborhood about my 'fashion disaster', "what are you wearing?" she hissed.

"Don't panic," I hushed her, "I just had to get past mum."

Rosalie's ears pricked up then, "what?"

I stopped and sighed exasperatedly, digging into my bag for my purse, I pulled out a fiver and shoved it into her hand, "you don't mention anything to mum, got it?"

She grinned and pocketed the money, "got it."

"So what are you planning to do? Change in the bathrooms? I don't think so, Bella..." Alice pressed on.

"I have your clothes on underneath, don't worry," I replied.

"Good girl," she beamed, patting me on the head.

I rolled my eyes at her.

We finally got to Rose's school and then carried on to ours, when we were halfway their we stopped and hid behind a bush (as I refused to strip off in public) and I pulled my hoodie and sweats off and stuffed them in my bag. Alice made me twirl around while she squealed and clapped her hands - she really is quite bizarre.

I bit my lip as we approached the school gates and began to shake my head, "I don't think I can do this, Alice, this was a stupid idea."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I suspected this would happen, Bella, and if you think I'll put up with it, you thought wrong."

I shrunk away from her murderous glare - she can be quite scary when it comes to things like this - and stuttered, "b-b-but I look ridiculous!" I pulled at a strand of hair, "there was no way I was ever going to be able to pull this off! I'll just -"

But she put her hand up in front of my face like a stop sign, "Bella, shut up. You want to get on that cheerleading squad, right?"

I bit my lip, I wasn't to sure it was worth it anymore... "well, Ali-"

Suddenly something cold and wet landed on my arm, I frowned and looked down at Alice; she was holding a bottle of window cleaner, "why are you squirting me with window cleaner?" I spluttered.

She shook her head at me, "silly Bella, it's water. I read that it works with cats."

"I'm not a cat!" I fumed, brushing of the water.

She shrugged, "I don't see why it won't work the same, now get your ass in there before I launch a full on spray attack."

I glared at her, "you are unbelievable!"

Arching an eyebrow, she aimed the bottle at me. I quickly started walking, "that's my girl," she grinned.

I was about five steps from the gates, five steps from everyone seeing me in this clown suit...

Five steps from my impending doom.

* * *

**So... am I forgiven?**

**Review! Please? :)**


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys!

So... It's probably about time I let you all know why I haven't updated in ages. You may have heard about the major earthquake that hit New Zealand a few weeks back, it was 7.1 (the same as the one in Haiti so it was pretty scary) and caused quite a bit of damage - fortunately no fatalities. Anyway, so the city it happened in is where I live so it's been kind of difficult to write a new chapter, believe me I've tried but it's been so mad around here (as can be expected).

And... In a few days I'm going on an exchange trip to Japan, it's only a few weeks but it means the next chapter's going to be delayed even more. I'm really, really sorry! Hopefully I'll be able to update shortly after I get back.

Now, I know what you're thinking: It's been way more than a few weeks since the last update! Well... before the earthquake I had writer's block, but now I'm back on track and the next chapter will be HUGE! So, trust me, it'll be worth waiting for (I hope...).

Thanks for sticking with me,

Jess (aka Help-Me-Think-Of-A-Name)

:)


End file.
